


Worries of Women

by SuperNebula (FanWorks)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fem! Zoro, Fluff, Genderbend, Genderswap, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWorks/pseuds/SuperNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zoro is transformed into a woman, the whole crew must come together to find a way to change her back. But Sanji doesn't seem to mind the change. In fact, you could say he likes him better that way. But when Zoro is transformed back into a man, will Sanj's feelings remain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Man to Woman in Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> The personal pronouns change half way through so I'm sorry if you get confused!

Zoro didn’t know how long he had been walking for. Hours? Days? He didn’t know, he also didn’t care. All he knew was he was told to go onto the island and find food. Food. What the hell did food look like? He hadn’t seen any plants that looked edible and he hadn’t seen any large enough animals for quite some time. He pushed on. The branches and vines clearing is path easily as he swiped at them with his sword. 

Okay, maybe the others were right, maybe he did get a little lost every now and then, but it was definitely not often. He continued to travel through the dense jungle in the sweltering heat. He brushed sweat off his forehead and hacked as some more low branches and fierce undergrowth. The trees and plants surrounded him on all sides, he could barely see the sun shining in from outside. And that is why it was quite strange when he reached a small clearing with what seemed to be a completely abandoned campsite. 

Tents were set up next to a long cold fireplace and bedding equipment was placed in a shady spot next to a large tree in the middle of the clearing. Zoro was exhausted. He thought that possible the universe was trying to tell him something. So he walked over to the tree and sat down on the bedding. He placed his swords down next to himself and sighed. 

He heard a twig snap from behind him and he reflexes immediately reached for his sword. But by the time he had drawn it and turned around, it was too late. The last thing he remembered before fading into the black unconsciousness was a sharp stinging in the back of his neck. 

***********************************************************

As the light slowly faded back into his tired eyes he realised that he was not where he used to be. In fact, he realised that not only his location had changed, but his clothes too. 

He felt weak, probably from the strange poison that he been used to knock him out. He opened his tired eyes slowly to see the inside of a small tent with a dirt floor. He lay on a woven grass mat with a very small fire next to it. The fire had all bar gone out and all that remained was the small plumes of smoke that rose from the small pile of ash. 

He rolled onto his back and sat up. He felt weird. And not the weird that you would normally feel waking up in different clothes in a strange place. He felt weird. Like he was somehow, lighter, smaller, different. He looked down at his hands. They seemed definitely a lot smaller and maybe skinnier? Zoro was confused. He was obviously hallucinating or something, maybe the poison dart had something a little more than the usual drug to knock you out. But it felt so real. And so he decided that it wasn’t a dream. He never had dreams this real. 

He looked down at his legs and yet again, they were skinnier than he remembered them being. They also had a lot less hair. He wobbled as he stood up and noticed something very, very peculiar. He was wearing a bra. 

And this was the point when everything clicked in his mind and the cogs started to derail and his brain shut down and he stood staring at his chest. 

HE. HAD. BOOBS. BOOBS! 

Oh no. This isn’t happening. It has to be a dream. 

He had to check. He just had to make sure that this was just some stupid dream and not…. 

…Shit…

They were squishy, and firm at the same time and… WHAT THE HELL?? They were real. Definitely! He had felt real boobs before. And these, were real boobs. 

OH NO…. If he had boobs then….. He looked down at the small crotch cloth he was wearing and reached down, dread seeped into every part of his mind, because he already knew the answer….

He was a girl. A woman. A lady. A dame. A lass. A bird. A gal. A female. HE was now SHE. 

She stood in shock. Staring down at what once was a bulge in her pants. She felt bare, naked, alone, confused, scared. What? She wasn’t scared, she was Roronoa Zoro for god’s sake. 

There was a loud crash outside the tent and a childish scream of “ZORO! WHERE ARE YOU? DID YOU FIND ANY MEEEEAAATT?!” 

Zoro rolled her eyes. Of course. Even if she had changed, she knew the captain would never change one bit. What she was worried about, was the rest of the crew. She was now a girl and she had no idea if anyone could ever change her back. But she didn’t care about that right now. All she cared about was getting back to the ship and drinking five bottles of sake. God only knows, she needed it. 

“I’m here Luffy!” She called back to the captain. Her voice sounded a lot higher than usual, but she was hardly surprised. 

“Hey! Shitty swordsman! Did you catch a cold or is your voice just naturally that stupi~ ” Sanji was cut off completely by his own jaw, which refused to close no matter what he did. 

Zoro stood before Luffy, Sanji and Franky bare in her bra and small piece of fabric that barely covered anything. 

“Hey, Zoro you’re here! Great! Let’s go back to the ship and Sanji can make us loooooottts of MEAT!!” Luffy called not caring about the appearance of Zoro. 

Sanji looked from Zoro to Franky to Luffy, back to Zoro then Franky again. He was happy to find that Franky was just as shocked as he was. 

“So swordsman you’re looking a little different.” Franky spluttered nervously trying to calm the tense atmosphere. 

“Shut up!” Zoro snapped “Just get me back to the ship!” Sanji and Franky snapped into action almost falling over themselves to rush into the direction of their ship. 

Zoro grabbed her swords and followed them, she was not in the mood for this. 

They all walked in silence for some time not daring to speak. “How long was I gone?” Zoro finally broke the silence and was awarded with a short “Three Days” from Luffy. 

Zoro stopped dead in her tracks. Three days. Three days ago she was a man. She was confused and annoyed. Annoyed that it was so bloody cold in this jungle, when three days ago it was sweltering hot. But that was just what the weather was like in the Grand Line. She stood there looking down at her small, feminine feet, shivering, when a dark coat suddenly covered her shoulders. 

She looked up to see Sanji deathly pale, solemn and hiding his face. It was almost as if Sanji was embarrassed past the point of blushing. Sanji physically could not lift his head and look at Zoro. For the strong muscular man, he had learnt to call his nakama, was now a young, beautiful swan to rival all the women of the world. And somehow, deep inside, Sanji knew how this was going to end. Badly. For the both of them. He walked away slowly and Zoro was left standing there with his warm coat draped around her shoulders. She pulled the coat tighter and continued after Sanji and the others without a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next:  
> Zoro has a 'Girl talk' with Robin and Nami.  
> Geez Zoro is pretty hot as a girl!  
> Oh No! I guess walking around shirtless just wont do.


	2. Girly Stuff and Swirly Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what time it is where everyone else lives, but for me it's 2016! Happy New Years everyone!

“Well Zoro you look fine to me.” The Reindeer chirped putting away his stethoscope and waddling back over to his desk, “Except of course you are now a female.” He added as he consulted one of the many medical books he kept in his book shelf. 

“So… Can you change me back?” Zoro asked nonchalantly. 

“Um… I have little knowledge of how you were changed in the first place and with my limited knowledge I wouldn’t even know how to begin.” Chopper said sadly. “I will have to go around the island getting more information before I can be sure. There may be a way to change you back but it’s certainly not in these books. I’ve read them many times already.” 

“Well if there is a cure on this island, I’m sure you’ll find it. You are the best doctor after all.” 

“Oh shut up! Saying things like that won’t make me happy at all! You big idiot.” Chopper wined, happily swaying back and forth. 

Zoro stood from the doctor’s couch and pulled at the white shirt that didn’t fit. It was too tight. All her clothes were too tight. She has half a mind not to wear any clothes, but like Nami had said: that wouldn’t be the best idea. 

Zoro may be a girl now but that doesn’t mean she is exactly like the rest of them. Her muscles have remained and her breasts are slightly larger than the two girls. 

“Zoro get out here we are having a meeting to talk about your… situation!” Nami called from the deck outside. Zoro grudgingly walked outside and stood next to robin who only smiled politely. 

“Okay, so Chopper has said that you’re physically fine and it’s safe to carry on as usual, but that is not happening! We are going to find a way to change Zoro back even if it kills us.” 

“Oh, Nami my sweet, you are such a caring person!” 

“No. I just want Zoro to stop borrowing my clothes! So, anyway, everyone is going to go back to the island and find out anything they can about this stupid turning into a woman thing got it? Good. Any questions?” 

“Yes- I have one.” Brook raised his bone arm and looked directly at Zoro. “What sort of panties are you wearing?” 

Zoro growled, but her usually deep voice was gone and instead of a growl was an unusually high pitched squeak. Everyone stared at her and she blushed deeply. The whole crew burst out laughing. Usopp was running around the ship calling something about girly Zoro. 

Zoro had enough. She pulled out two of her swords and chased after the entire crew. Everyone within her reach was fair game. “Get off this ship before I slice you in half!” she called angrily. Usopp knew he was done for as Zoro raced at him and he knew the only way out was to jump overboard. Luffy, Brook and Franky were the next to jump off the ship. 

Zoro stopped running after the crew members when Chopper tapped his shoulder. “I’m going to the island to find a way to change you back, I will come back to the ship every day to check on you.” 

“Thanks, Chopper.” 

“Hey, wait up!” Chopper called after Luffy and the others and jumped off the ship onto the dock. 

Sanji was about to jump overboard and join them when Nami grabbed his arm. “We need you here to cook for us.” she said coyly. 

“Of course, my Nami swan! Anything for you! I will go and work on lunch right away!” and with that Sanji raced into the galley and all that were left were Nami, Robin and Zoro. 

Nami turned to Zoro and grinned wickedly. “Why do I get the feeling something terrible is about to happen?” Zoro thought out loud. 

“Because it is.” Nami replied walking toward Zoro smirking. Zoro walked backwards and pulled out one of her swords. She knew there was no stopping Nami when she had on one of those smiles. 

“Robin, lend me a hand will you?” 

“Of course, Nami.” One of robin’s arms grew out of the deck behind Zoro and pulled her through the open door and into the girl’s quarters. 

***********************************************

“We need you here to cook for us.” Nami deviously at Sanji. 

“Of course, my Nami swan! Anything for you! I will go and work on lunch right away!” Sanji almost fell over sprinting into the Galley. 

He ran into the kitchen and quickly closed and locked the door behind him. He sighed and fell against the door, sliding down to sit on the floor with his knees up to his chest. 

Sanji liked to imagine himself as a woman, not that he would EVER admit that to anyone, but he sometimes thinks he would make a pretty good lady. He would care about his appearance and he likes to think that he would be rather attractive as well. 

And sometimes, only sometimes, he likes to imagine the rest of the crew as women as well. He wonders what they would look like how they would act. In fact, you could say that imagining people as woman has become a fantasy of Sanji’s. He has even created a list in the back of his journal, a list of how attractive people would be if they were women. Nami and Robin are already women so they aren’t on the list, but Zoro. Roronoa Zoro. With his bright green hair and his muscles and his entirely carefree attitude, he makes the very top of the list. The most attractive woman. So by a strike of fate one day Zoro becomes a woman and Sanji’s fantasy becomes reality. What the hell is he going to do? 

Sanji takes out a cigarette and lights it, letting the tar and nicotine be absorbed by his lungs and calm his nerves. He breathes out the smoke slowly, watching it rise into the air and swirl around the small kitchen. 

Zoro has been a girl for only a day and he’s already struggling to keep his cool. He sits imagining Zoro’s rough muscular body, and then the new, smooth, gentle body. Sanji realises that Zoro is, in some ways, fresh, young, her body has never been discovered, never been devoured. She is uncorrupted, innocent. Because technically, she is a virgin. 

Wait… She?... Sanji realises that he is thinking about Zoro as a girl. Like she was never a he. Like he never imagined curling up next to his warm muscular body and laying his head on his broad and firm chest. Shit. 

“I am not thinking about this again!” He mutters harshly to himself, standing from his position on the floor. Because Sanji had decided a long time ago that he was straight. And nothing could change that. Not even Zoro. 

He decided that it was too early to make lunch and instead decided on making some drinks for the girls. He hummed quietly to himself as he got out the ingredients and started adding them together to make delicious smoothies for the girls. It wasn’t until he was adding a sliced lemon and an umbrella to the tops of the drinks that he noticed he’d made three. 

Shit. He only made special drinks for his beautiful girls! Not Zoro. Just because Zoro was now a girl doesn’t mean he gets the privileges of Nami and Robin! Fine, He’d just have to drink one himself. 

******************************

Zoro was pushed down onto the small couch, Nami closed the door behind the three of them. “Now, Zoro. You’re a girl.” 

“Yeah- you think I hadn’t noticed?” Zoro replied sarcastically. 

“There are a few things you’ll need to know to be able to continue on this ship as a woman.” Nami continued ignoring the sarcastic remark. 

“What, you think I’ll be like this forever, witch?” 

“There is no way to know how long you will remain in that state.” Robin piped in knowledgably. 

“So, I’m just taking a few precautions. First of all let me see what size you are.” Nami walked over to the couch and reached out to touch Zoro’s boobs but Zoro pulled away and stood up. 

“No way, witch!” Zoro moved back toward the door but one of robin’s arms tripped her over and she fell onto the floor. 

“I need to know what size so I can lend you a bra.” Nami jumped down on top of Zoro who was laying on her back. 

“I don’t need to borrow any of your clothes!” 

“What are you going to do walk around naked? Let me find your size!” Nami reached out and grasped Zoro’s breasts with both hands. “Ha! You’re a size F!” Nami got up and searched through her wardrobe closet. “I don’t have any of that size. Robin do you have any F bras?” 

“Unfortunately, I do not, I’m sorry swordsman, but it looks like we’ll have to go buy you some clothes.” 

That is what she dreaded most. Clothes shopping, with Nami and Robin. If Sanji came along and flirted with them constantly, she was sure, that the world would die of boredom. Zoro was pretty sure that that, was what hell would look like. 

“Oh, come on, I have some bras that she might be able to fit into.” 

“Did you just call me she?” Zoro questioned.

“Well that’s what you are isn’t it?” 

“I’ve never really thought about it. I guess…” Zoro looked down at his hands, she never really cared about gender of anyone really. Or even what they look like. The only thing that really mattered to her were her nakama. And right now, they were spread over the entire island, trying to fix the mess she got herself into. “I don’t really care. Man, woman, it doesn’t matter to me.” 

“What? How can you not care? You were changed into a woman.” 

“And you’ve been a woman your whole life it can’t be that bad.” 

Nami put on a devilish smile. “Let me tell you about the things women have to put up with every day… First of all there’s menstruation, menopause, keeping up appearances, sexism, being forced to raise children, stress, having to control the stupid men on this crew. And not to mention chicks are a lot weaker than men….

Zoro stopped listening. She really didn’t want to hear Nami go on about the problems of women and whatever. Sometimes he would catch a word here and there. Something about blood and stains and mood swings. Whatever. She just wanted to train or sleep or eat or drink, she was tired of this. 

Zoro stood up to leave but Nami grabbed her arm “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“To Train.” 

“There is no way I am letting you go anywhere dressed in that.” Nami pointed to the white shirt Zoro was wearing. 

“What’s wrong with it? I always wear this.” 

“Well, you’re going to have a hard time doing anything without a bra, and that’s a men’s shirt so it won’t fit right. Plus I can tell it’s too tight. And if you get a white shirt wet they are see through.” 

“So I’ll just take it off to train.” 

“Are you hearing yourself right now? You. Are. A. woman.” Nami emphasised each word. “You can’t just take your shirt off whenever you feel like it.” Nami rummaged around in a drawer for a few seconds “Here try this on.” 

“What is this?” 

“It’s a bra, haven’t you seen one before?” 

“I know it’s a bra but why are you giving it to me?” 

“To put it on, stupid.” 

“Um.. How?” 

“Ugh! Do I have to show you everything?” She walks over to Zoro and motions for her to take off her shirt. Zoro looks over to Robin who smiles and nods. She takes off her white shirt. Nami pauses for a second. “I’m so jealous! Your boobs are bigger than mine!” Zoro blushes slightly and looks away. 

“You’re going to have to lift up your arms you know.” 

“Oh- right.” Zoro lifts her arms and Nami slips the bra over her shoulders and does up the strap on the back. She steps back and admires her work. 

“There. It fits. And the green matches your dumb hair too.” 

Just at that moment the door opens swiftly and Sanji bursts in “Nami, Robin – my swans…” Sanji’s eyes fall on to the swordsman wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. Yet again Sanji is speechless. He stares at Zoro. Her beautiful curves and full breasts, her slender waist and long legs. Sanji has never noticed how adorable she is. Zoro’s uniquely masculine jaw and short hair, completes the look. And Sanji is utterly dumbfounded. And aroused. And fuck he needs to get out of here. 

Sanji walks swiftly out of the room closing the door behind him. He leaves the drinks next to the door and runs. He doesn’t know where he is going but it doesn’t matter. Seeing her like that, seeing him like that shouldn’t have happened. Sanji stops when he reaches the supply room. He can’t look at Zoro again. Not like that. Yet somehow, he can’t take his eyes off her. He needs to get as far away and as close as possible to Zoro. Zoro had better change back soon, or there will be trouble, he can feel it. 

Even when Zoro was a man Sanji had trouble keeping certain thoughts at bay, but now, Zoro has transformed into the very beings he worships, there will be no end to the problems he will have. 

******

Zoro walks out of the girl’s quarters and looks around, Sanji is nowhere to be seen. Sitting next to the door are three little smoothies, one orange, one blue, and one green. Zoro smiles to herself, maybe being a girl won’t be so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> Oh no! Sanji knew this wasn't going to end well.  
> Who cares if I'm a man or a woman?  
> Sanji's chivalry will cost him his pride


	3. Kill the Cook

Zoro has been training more than ever in the last few days. It started when she first tried to lift the weights she normally trains with, they were heavy. Too heavy. She couldn’t lift them. She had to take ten kilos (22 pounds) off her favourite weights to be able to lift them. She knew she wouldn’t be as strong as she was when she was a man, but to take that much off her weights! She definitely had to train harder. 

Sanji was not faring well to the decision of Zoro to train more often. Sanji liked to watch Zoro when she was a man, but now, Sanji just couldn’t take his eyes off her. Zoro didn’t like wearing bras, and opted instead to bandage her breasts to keep them in place. Sanji found this captivatingly unique. He would watch as every muscle in her body would contract and release, giving her the power to lift the heavy weights. He watched as her generous curves took the strain of the exercise. Sanji noticed that Zoro was far more flexible now that she was a girl. And he liked to imagine what that flexibility could do to him…

Oh shit. He suddenly noticed how shockingly aroused he was and quickly scurried off to ‘fix’ the problem. But the problem never truly went away, because the problem was Roronoa Zoro. The problem had always been Zoro, but he had stubbornly denied it. Only now, he couldn’t, because Zoro was a lady, and Sanji was most certainly heterosexual. 

145, 146, 147, 148, 149, 150. Zoro huffed and put down the weights she was using on the deck of the sunny. She was weaker, she had noticed that not only she couldn’t lift as much as she used to, but she couldn’t do as much either. Even her balance was off slightly. She had taken to strapping her breasts down because they didn’t bounce as much when she was trying to train, also it returned some of the balance she lost having gigantic mounds of fat on her chest. To be perfectly honest, if she didn’t strap them, they would hurt her back. She had no idea how women survived with these things. 

Zoro decided that she had had enough training for the day and decided to take a midday nap while Nami drew a map of the island and robin read some local history books she had found. Zoro walked over to Nami’s tangerine trees and sat in a nice shady spot on the grass. Within seconds she was asleep, she had been training too hard and her body needed its rest. 

****************

Sanji returned to the galley and looked out the window expecting to see Zoro still training, but she wasn’t there. ‘Good’ he thought to himself ‘now there is nothing to distract me from making lunch for the beautiful ladies!’ He hummed to himself as he started making the girl’s favourites. 

About an hour later he was finished and he smile down at the beautifully arranged plate of delicious food. He waltzed out of the kitchen carrying all three plates skilfully on his arms. 

“Nami, Robin- my sweets, I have made some beautiful lunch for you to enjoy!” Sanji smiled giddily. “For you Nami- swan, I have made a lovely marinaded sea trout. I used some of your delicious tangerines to bring out the flavour!” 

“Oh thank you Sanji it smells delicious!” Sanji handed her the plate and cutlery and she happily took a bite. “Sanji! This is delightful!” Sanji simply smiled, enjoying any pleasant feedback from his meals, this is the sort of thing that made him become a chef. 

“And for you, Robin-chan, I have made a specialty at the Baratie ‘Sole Meunière’, delicately cut fish, marinaded in lemon, parsley, salt and pepper.” 

“Thank you very much, Sanji, it looks wonderful.” Both Robin and Nami began eating there specifically designed meals and Sanji looked around the ship. Zoro was nowhere to be seen. 

‘He’s probably off sleeping somewhere. That damn lazy marimo.’ Sanji thought to himself. He began walking towards the front of the ship where he noticed the long delicate legs of Zoro. Shit.. 

He completely forgot! Zoro is a woman! Shit! Sanji stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the beautiful swordsman who was happily dozing under one of Nami’s tangerine trees. She looked so peaceful. The way her lips were curled up into smile even when asleep, the way the wind ruffled her short green hair, the way she was curled up with her arms around her swords. The way her eyelids fluttered while she was dreaming. She was so beautiful. 

Sanji fidgeted. He couldn’t keep thinking about this. It was going to drive him insane. He didn’t know how to act around the swordsman anymore. He would never call a lady names, and he couldn’t pick fights with her either. So he settled for the only way he knew how to act around women. 

“Zoro-chan, it’s time to wake up! I made you a beautiful lunch to match your beautiful face!” Sanji chimed, nudging Zoro’s foot. Zoro stirred, just in time to catch the end of what Sanji was saying. Something about a beautiful face? 

“What’d you say, shit cook?” Zoro scowled. 

Sanji grew nervous, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to treat her like a woman. “I- I said, I made you lunch.” Sanji gulped. “It’s a specialty of mine, it’s a simple beef stew to help you build up your muscles, and the beef was marinated in rosemary and thyme.” 

“Since when did you make lunch for me specifically?” 

“Um- I noticed you were having trouble training, and, I just- I thought you needed some extra protein to help your muscles grow.” Sanji explained anxiously. 

“So, you were watching me train huh?” 

“No-No, I just…” Sanji sighed, he knew he wasn’t going to win this conversation. “I made you lunch, do you want it or not?” 

“Sure.” Sanji handed Zoro the meal, but Zoro still seem sceptical. “What’s in it?” 

Sanji was shocked. Nobody on the entire crew had ever asked what was in one of his meals, they just ate it and was grateful. But in some ways it was his time to shine, time to impress his beautiful Zoro-chan with his culinary knowledge. “Only the best ingredients, for you, my dear. It has some local meat from the island that I personally caught and…” 

“What did you say!?” Zoro asked firmly picking up one of her swords and standing up. 

“I- um- caught the animal myself and…”

“What did you call me?!” Zoro shouted at Sanji. 

“M-My dear” Sanji spluttered nervously taking a step backwards. 

Zoro stepped forwards and grabbed the front of Sanji’s shirt. “I am NOT your DEAR!” She yelled into his face. 

“I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“What’s wrong with you curly brows!? Hurry up and fight me!” 

“w-what? I can’t fight you.” 

“Why not!? You’ve been acting so weird lately! Come on, Dartboard brow!” 

“No!” Sanji pushed Zoro’s hand away and took several steps backward. “I will not fight you anymore, Madame.” 

“What?!” Zoro fumed. Who did this guy think he was, calling her Madame and My dear, preparing her a specific lunch? What the hell? Zoro was still the same Zoro she was only a few days ago. What right does he have to treat her so differently? 

“I’m Sorry. But I will not kick a lady.” Sanji replied firmly. 

Zoro practically had steam coming out of her ears. Sanji, the same person who would call her names and throw things at her and smirk cunningly all in the hopes of getting her wound up. The very same Sanji that would start a fight over the smallest thing just to prove they were on the same level! This man is nakama and she has risked her life for him on many occasions! She would do anything to defend the lives of any of her nakama. And Sanji? Sanji was the only person she could ever be on the same level with! The only one of the crew who understood her! The only one she could do whatever she felt like in front of because she knew that he wouldn’t think any less of her. The only one who would never refuse to fight her no matter what! And now? 

Now Sanji is on a completely different level entirely. Zoro hates Sanji! And not in the normal way he has always hated the arrogance of the shit cook; Zoro hates that Sanji treats her differently. Like she’s precious and fragile, like she needs to be locked up in a case so that nothing could ever harm her. Zoro hates that the only person he was on the same level with has changed levels completely. Because in Sanji’s mind Zoro is inferior now. To Sanji, Zoro is a precious flower that he would not harm, even if it killed him. And looking at Zoro’s face, it just might. 

Zoro drew two of her swords, Shusui and Sandai, and walked up to Sanji, who simply stood in defiance. “I said, fight me!” Zoro spoke firmly into Sanji’s face. 

Sanji didn’t move and inch. “No, I will not harm a lady.” 

“You are a sexist bastard!” Zoro shouted as he hit Sanji with the back of his blade and he went flying into the deck below with a crash. Zoro sheathed her swords and decided instead to attack Sanji with her fists. 

“Who cares if I’m a man or a woman?! I can still kick your sorry ass!” Zoro shouted down at him and jumped onto the deck. Sanji pulled himself out of the wreckage and stood back up. 

“It has nothing to do with how strong you are Zoro, I was raised never to hit a lady and that is something that I won’t change.” 

“Are you serious? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!! I hate you! You fucking sexist pig! I am the same! The only one who has changed is you!” Zoro practically screamed into his face as he stood before her. She charged at Sanji and swung her fists to attack. It was an easy block, she’d seen Sanji do it before, all he had to do was lift one of his legs to stop her punch, but it never came. And Zoro punched Sanji in the face as hard as she could hit. Which sent Sanji flying backward again with at least a broken nose. 

Again Sanji got up and stood before her. She was furious, not only that Sanji thought she was a weakling, but that Sanji refused to block any attack that she threw at him. “You bastard! Why aren’t you blocking me?!” she shouted as she punched him in the gut, and heard the crack of his ribs. 

Sanji coughed and wheezed as he struggled for breath. “You are my nakama. If you think I deserve to be beaten, then I will allow it.” He replied struggling to stand and gasp for air. 

“What the hell does that mean?!” Zoro yelled, confused. “You’ve never allowed anyone to beat you up before, without at least blocking their attacks!” 

Sanji walked up to Zoro and stood inches away from her. Zoro could see the mark on his face where she had hit him, his nose was bleeding, and he would get a bruise there later. Sanji reached up and cupped the side of Zoro’s face with his hand. He was warm, and he was trembling.

“You’re wrong Zoro. You are different. And you can’t expect everyone to treat you the same when you’re not.” Zoro had never seen him look like that before, his pale blue eyes were sad, almost pained. But in his eyes she could see definite wisps of compassion, concern. 

And that is when she realised, she could beat up Sanji all day and even kill him, and he would never, never, hit a lady. Just like Zoro would never give up her dreams of becoming the world’s greatest swordsman, Sanji refused to fight women. Zoro wondered if maybe he made a promise to someone a long time ago as well, a promise he would die to keep. 

All the anger and rage left Zoro in that moment, she couldn’t hate Sanji for following his dreams, and she couldn’t judge Sanji for not hurting women. Because Sanji had never judged her, for her dreams, or the way she sleeps, or eats, or walks, or talks, sure he made fun of her, but Zoro always knew it wasn’t real. All Sanji ever wanted to do was be equals, just like Zoro. 

Zoro can’t be mad at Sanji for not treating her the same, because Sanji can’t be mad at Zoro for changing so suddenly. Zoro can’t change the fact that she is a girl, and Sanji can’t change the fact that he will never hurt a lady. 

And Sanji knew this too, in his mind, he was happy that Zoro was a beautiful girl. But in his heart, he was sad that he also, had lost the only equal he had ever had. 

Zoro was annoyed that she had only figured this out now, after she had almost killed the cook. She pulled away with a new determination. A determination to turn herself back into a man and become equal with the stupid cook once again. So she turned around and jumped off the Thousand Sunny and onto the island. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next:  
> Zoro's on the Island!  
> Will I ever be truly equal to Sanji?   
> Who cares? I'm gonna be the world's greatest swordsman!  
> Zoro the True Warrior!


	4. True Warrior

Zoro had been walking for days. She knew it by how cold it got. The jungle was so thick and dense, she couldn’t see the sun even during the day. The only way to tell what time it was, was by the temperature. It was hottest in the middle of the day and coldest just before dawn. 

She hacked and slashed at any and all branches in her way as she trudged through the forest. She was tired, hungry, exhausted. The last time she ate, was the morning she left the ship. Goddamn it! She remembered the beautiful meal Sanji had made for her and she regretted not eating it. It looked delicious, it smelt delicious, and Sanji had made it specifically for her. Her stomach growled just thinking about it. 

She came to a clearing in the middle of some dense forest which appeared to be a completely abandoned campsi….. Wait. 

Shit. 

“Damn it!” She shouted. She turned around and drew two swords waiting to be attacked like she was when she first found this place. 

“We will not attack you.” A voice replied, and a middle aged woman stepped out of the forest. “If you do not attack us.” 

Zoro put away her swords as a sign of peace. “Did you turn me into a woman?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“It is a test.” 

“A test?” 

“To see if you are a true warrior.” 

“A warrior? You could have just challenged me, I would have beaten everyone in this camp hands down.” 

“That you would have.” The middle aged woman stated walking over to the fire pit. “Please, sit.” She gestured to a log adjacent to when she had seated herself. 

Zoro complied, and sat close to the fire that was recently lit. The other warrior women went back to their activities. “So, if you knew I could have beaten you, why did you turn me into a women?” 

“One is not a true warrior if they are strong. To be a true warrior, they must have a true body, heart, mind and soul. You are true of body, but are you true at heart?” 

“So, am I? Did I pass your test? Can you turn me back into a man now?” 

“That is not for me to decide.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Zoro questioned standing up and growing frustrated. 

“Why do you wish to be changed back into a man?” 

“Why?!” Zoro shouted “because I am a man! Because that is what I was born as! Because I can’t be a woman, I need to achieve my goal!” 

“Do not lie to me, Roronoa, pirate hunter!” The Grey haired woman shrieked raising her staff. The flames jumped higher and licked at the beautifully carved stick. “I am the witch in these lands, I see all! I hear all! I know all! Why do you wish to become a man again!?” 

“If you know all, why do you need to ask?” Zoro rolled her eyes sarcastically, sitting back down and crossing her arms. 

“Because, you do not know.” 

“Oh, and what don’t I know?” 

“You wish to become equals with someone of great importance to you. You cannot be equals as you are now. So you wish to become a man once more.” 

“Yeah, so?” 

“Women have always been lesser than men in their eyes. They think we are weak and helpless, scared and feeble. Your companions thinks of us, of you, like this. You are not, we are not. WE can be anything that men can. You believe that you will not be equal with this man until you are a man again. You know nothing Roronoa Zoro.” “To become a man again you must be a true warrior and prove that as a woman you are not weak and helpless. You must not let others dictate what is right and wrong, you must decide for yourself, and suffer the consequences. What right do men have to treat us, you, the way they do? Flirting and toying with us, then throwing us aside when they’re bored. You must become a strong warrior. You must ignore the abuse and cruelty of others and choose your own path. You wish to be a man because your crew would have you that way. This has been decided for you. You must decide for yourself. Why do you wish to be a man again?” 

The truth is, Zoro never really cared. She didn’t care that she was a girl and she never cared that she used to be a man. All that matters to her is her nakama and the promise she made to Kuina a long time ago, and if becoming the greatest swordsman is harder now that she is a girl then so be it. She’ll just have to train harder. She will become the world’s greatest swordsman even if it kills her. 

Kuina was convinced that because she was a girl she could never become the world’s greatest swordsman. But she promised her, that no matter what, one of them would become the world’s greatest swordsman. Kuina is gone. Zoro had to face that a long time ago. And now she is the only one left to finish what Kuina started. Because she promised. Because she will always keep her promises. She will train harder than ever before and show Kuina that she was wrong, that no matter who you are you can achieve anything you set out to do. She will do it for Kuina. 

Zoro stood up and went to leave when the realisation dawned on her, she can’t achieve her dream without her nakama. Before she met Luffy and was dying of starvation tied to a pole, she could never have done it. She would never be able to defeat the great Mihawk, if she had not joined Luffy and his crew. Without the crew at her back and the straw hat flag, she would have died long ago, or worse, been forgotten. A boy with dreams he could never fulfil and promises he could never keep. 

Zoro has imagined the moment she defeats Mihawk her entire life, and her entire life he has been making slight alterations to how she looks and what techniques she uses. But she never even realised how much her dreams had changed. Her entire life, she was alone, defeating Mihawk. She dreamt she would win alone become the world’s greatest swordsman alone. But now she imagines defeating the great swordsman, she always imagines the shitty cook by her side, cheering, and happy. She realises that every time he imagines Sanji’s dream, she is there with him. At all blue, swimming in it with him, smiling and happy. Sanji looks so happy. Zoro has never seen him look as happy as he does in her mind, the both of them, together. And she finally knows that her dream is not only to become the world’s greatest swordsman, but for her to help the crew achieve all their dreams as well. To be by their side the whole time. 

She looks to the middle aged, witch and smiles, “I don’t have to be a man again. I will achieve my dream either way and I will help them achieve their dreams. You’re right, they don’t see me the same as before, but I don’t care. I need to be with my nakama, to protect them and to care for them. And nothing you can do will ever prevent me, or them, from achieving our dreams.” 

“Yes. I believed you were a true warrior. You are true of body, mind, heart and soul. I shall return you to your original form, pirate hunter.” The grey haired witch smiled as she tapped her staff and Zoro felt herself fade into the darkness of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> Sanji's stuck on the ship.  
> My poor Zoro-chan is still on the island!  
> What am I saying? I hated the bastard!  
> Maybe I am a sexist pig?  
> Huh? Zoro's a man again?


	5. Manliest Man

“Sanji ~ Sanji. Sanji can you hear me?” 

“Yes, my sweet Zoro-chan! Come and give me a kiss, it’ll make me feel so much better!” 

“Ew,” SMACK. 

Sanji awoke from unconsciousness to a lump on his head and a very annoyed Nami. 

“You called me Zoro-chan.” 

“I~ I apologise my sweet, I have been quite distracted lately. I will make you a beautiful Dinner to make up for it!” Sanji tried to sit up from the bed, but all the injuries Zoro had given him disagreed. He groaned. 

“I don’t think it is best for you to be moving cook-san. I will get you something to eat, you’ve been asleep for a few days.” Robin wisely offered. 

“Yes, thank you my dear. Has~” Sanji choked, and coughed, he found it difficult to breathe with broken ribs. 

“Has Zoro come back?” Nami answered for him, “No. But she’ll probably just run into one of the crew on the island before too long, you know how much she sucks at directions.” 

“We will leave you to get some rest cook-san, and don’t worry, Nami and I can cook for ourselves for a few days.” Robin ushered Nami out and they closed the door behind them. All that Sanji was left with was the smell of chemicals and the sting of his injuries. 

‘Great.’ He thought to himself, ‘stuck in the medical bay, nursing a sore body while my most beautiful girls are out there making lunch for me. They are so sweet!’ Sanji swooned imagining Nami hand feeding him, wiping the corner of his mouth as he dribbled. He imagines the girls sitting at his bed side reading him stories and singing to him until he got over his injuries. 

‘Who am I kidding, they would never do that.’ And he knew it was true, he could imagine the girls as much as he wanted and it would never come true. The truth is, Sanji had never been with a girl, or anyone for that matter, he was just taught to be chivalrous and never strike a lady. Which is how he got stuck on this damn bed in the first place! 

He didn’t know why he didn’t block Zoro’s attacks, it was just something about the way she looked. How small and fragile her thin legs and arms seemed. Zoro was so much smaller than Sanji remembered her and despite what the crew thought, Sanji had never really wanted to hurt Zoro. Because he’s nakama, and if you hurt your friends who’s going to be left to defend you when you need them? But apparently Zoro didn’t see things the same way he did. That much is evident from the broken bones. 

Sanji was depressed. No amount of imagining Nami and Robin would help. Zoro was all alone on the island, and Sanji had no idea if she ever intended to come back. Oh god. What if Zoro left the island? What if he never saw his great equal again? Or worse, what if Zoro was never changed back into a man? Yes, she’s beautiful, very beautiful, but Sanji couldn’t stand the thought of Zoro hating him forever. Really hating him. Despising him. And the last thing he ever said to her was ‘you’re wrong’. Well, at least he had the decency to use her name. 

Names are sacred between Zoro and Sanji, they mostly call each demeaning nick-names and fight about it. Sanji missed the times when he could walk up to a sleeping marimo and knock him on the head. He was cute even then. Sanji has always found Zoro attractive in a very manly sense, and girl Zoro is pretty but she lacks the appeal of the towering frame, heavily built chest and the strength of a bull. 

There was a light knock on the door “Enter.” Sanji replied. He could only see a small set of antlers over the bed when the door swung open. 

“Sanji! I heard about your injuries, what happened?” The little reindeer cried rushing over to his side. 

“Oh, nothing, I just fell off the ladder of the crow’s nest that’s all.” 

“Nothing my ass! Zoro beat him up!” Nami called barging in. 

“W-What?! How could he –she – do something like this?” Chopper fretted. 

“Sanji here refused to fight a lady, and it nearly got him killed.” Nami gestured to the incapacitated Sanji. 

“Sanji! I’ve told you before; you cannot refuse to fight people just because they’re women, it’s going to get you killed!” 

“I’m sorry Chopper but I am a gentleman, and gentlemen don’t strike women.” 

“I don’t care about your pride, Sanji! You could die!” Chopper rushed around the room and grabbed medicines, bandages and other equipment preparing to heal him. “I’m not going to let you die just so you can prove that you’re a man! I know you’re a man, Sanji, we all know, you don’t have to prove it to anyone!” 

“W~ What?” 

“The only person who you need to prove yourself to is you!” Sanji was shocked, he had no idea what the reindeer meant. “Nami, will you please leave so I can help Sanji.” 

“Of course, Chopper.” Nami left the room without question and closed the door behind her. 

“What are you talking about, Chopper? I’m not trying to prove that I’m a man. I was taught never to hurt a lady.” 

“Save your excuses for someone else. To be hurt like this, I know you weren’t blocking Zoro’s attacks. You swore you’d never hurt a lady but you could have at least dodged.” Chopper sat Sanji up and he winced, he started wrapping bandages around his chest and torso. “You were trying to prove to yourself that you were a man, that you could take the injuries.” 

“What? That’s ridiculous!” Sanji answered weakly, he was unsure of himself. 

“It’s not! But what I don’t understand is why you think you’re less of a man in the first place! Sanji you are one of the manliest men I know! And now that Zoro is a woman, you are the manliest man I know!” Sanji blushed and looked away. 

“Thanks, Chopper. But wait. You think Zoro is more of a man than I am?!” 

“Well, he has more muscles.” 

“What about Franky?” 

“He’s part robot, and he wears underwear all the time.” Sanji laughed, it’s true. “Now make sure you don’t move around too much or you’ll make your injuries worse. I’ll come back to check up on you later, but right now, you need to rest.” 

“Thanks, chopper.” Chopper smiled and left the room closing the door as he left. 

The little reindeer was right. How could the reindeer know what Sanji was thinking? He did think of himself poorly. He felt his masculinity was being questioned every second of everyday as part of this crew. He was a chef, which is a dominantly male profession, but most people think women should cook. And that stupid marimo knuckle head always has to call him stupid names for caring about his appearance, his eyebrows, his suit, his hair! That doesn’t make him less of a man! 

Sanji laughed to himself, he just realised that getting beaten up by a woman will be the most shock to his masculinity, and Zoro will never let it go. He hated Zoro for making him fell that way. It wasn’t Zoro’s teasing, he could take that. It was what Zoro made him feel in his gut, in his heart. Men don’t feel things like that for other men. So he ignored it, but it only got worse, until he thought he wasn’t a man anymore and set out to prove himself. 

Sanji felt horrible, he hated that he was weak and couldn’t defend himself against Zoro for god’s sake! He hated that he had no idea what these feeling meant! He’d never been with a woman before, but he imagined that it would feel a little like his swirly gut and fluttery heart, like when he was near Zoro. Which could only mean that Black Leg Sanji was gay. And that, was the biggest hit to his pride he could ever imagine. 

There was another knock on the door. Louder than before, but certainly hesitant and quiet. 

“Come in.” Sanji called expecting it to be Nami bringing him his dinner. What he didn’t expect was a six foot tall solid muscle, green haired marimo, back in his old body, carrying a bowl of what could only be stew, and wearing one of Sanji’s cooking aprons. The pink apron was too tight for his broad chest and stretched whenever he tried to move. Zoro noticed Sanji staring wide-eyed and tried to explain. 

“I-I got back a few minutes ago and Nami wanted me to help her cook, so I brought you some food.” Zoro walked into the room and instantly his eyes fell on the nasty bruise that was the size of a small fist in the middle of his face. “I bet it won’t be as good as anything you make, but it should be good enough.” 

“You- You’re a man.” Sanji spluttered and Zoro laughed. 

“Yeah, I found those warrior ladies and they said it was some sort of test. Whatever. I just wanted to apologise for beating the crap out of you. It was a really dick move, I’m sorry.” Sanji blushed, Zoro looked cute in his frilly pink apron, and he had a pink tinge to his cheeks to match. 

“If you wear that apron more often, I just might forgive you marimo.” Sanji laughed. 

“Shut up.” Zoro spluttered, the tinge to his cheeks spread to his ears. “Are you going to take this food or not?” 

“Of course! I never waste food remember.” 

“Don’t say that until you try it. It may just be the meal that breaks the camel’s back.” Zoro handed the bowl to Sanji who quickly took a bite. 

“It’s good.” He mumbled around the mouthful of food. 

“You don’t have to lie to me, I know it’s rubbish.” 

“Well, it could be better, but I can tell you tried. If you added a pinch of salt and marinaded the meat in a juicy soy marina~” Zoro stopped listening, he didn’t really care, and he was focusing more on the cook’s face than anything else. He liked the way Sanji’s eyes lit up talking about cooking. He hadn’t realised how much he needed the swirly eyed cook until he imagined swimming in all blue with him and becoming the world’s greatest swordsman with him by his side. 

Zoro didn’t really care about anything else anymore, because he knew, nothing can stand in his way. He will become the world’s greatest swordsman, and he will be there for every one of his nakama every step of the way. Even Sanji, especially Sanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next, the chapter you've all been waiting for:
> 
> Confessions of a stupid love cook!  
> Sanji: Zoro, I think I love you.  
> Zoro: Well that's convenient, I think I love you too.  
> Smoochy Smooch!  
> Nami: EWWWW Gross!!


	6. Confessions of a stupid Love-Cook

Zoro was back to his usual routine: wake up, eat, annoy Sanji, weights, annoy Sanji, eat, weights, drink, nap, annoy Sanji, eat, annoy Sanji, sleep. 

However there was the odd occasion where Zoro would burst into the galley unannounced and take a bottle of Sake and Sanji wouldn’t say a word. There was also the odd occasion they would look at each other and say nothing. Silently knowing what the other was thinking. And there was most certainly the odd occasion where the stupid swirly-browed love-cook was caught looking in all the wrong places. 

Ever since the incident with the pink frilly apron, Sanji had taken a liking to imagining Zoro wearing his clothes, and sometimes he would stare at the grass head for just a moment too long and was rewarded with a very annoyed glare in return. But that hadn’t stopped Sanji in the least. 

As he stared into the huge aquarium pondering what to make for dinner, he noticed a very strange looking fish. He looked closer and came to the conclusion that it was not a fish at all. It was their almighty pirate king, their stupid rubber captain that had probably forgotten that he cannot swim. And so Sanji watched as the most powerful pirate alive, sank to the bottom of the tank. He inhaled from his cigarette, knowing full well someone else would eventually save him. 

And soon enough, a green head appeared in the water and swam to the bottom of the tank. Sanji was really enjoying the show. First of all he got to watch the idiot captain – who always stole food! - sink to the bottom, then he got to watch a shirtless, and incredibly defined Zoro swim down to save him. Sanji watched as the marimo’s muscles rippled and stretched as he swan deeper and deeper. He watched as the fish swam up to him and around him. He watched as Zoro’s face got redder due to the lack of oxygen. And he watched as the swordsman lifted the captain and lugged him toward the surface. 

Sanji laughed, and he kept laughing. And he laughed so hard that he doubled over onto the floor. He laughed at Zoro’s annoyed expression as he had to save the rubber man- again. And Sanji realised, that if they ever did find all blue, Zoro would have to save their idiotic captain again. And he really didn’t care at all, they were a crew, and if they were going to achieve their dreams, they were going to do it together. 

“What the hell is your problem shit-cook?!” Zoro barged through the door dripping and annoyed. 

“Nothing. I was just watching some dumb marimo save an idiotic rubber man. It was hilarious.” Sanji replied smugly. 

“Oh, yeah? Well I bet you have a lot of fun laughing at me having to jump in the damn sea every time that stupid captain decides to go for a swim! That stupid captain has a brain of rubber!” Sanji laughed. “Why don’t you jump in after him next time?!”

“Me? I prefer to watch you do it moss head, it’s much more entertaining.” Sanji replied, accidentally seductive. As soon as the words left his mouth he blushed, he never meant it like that. Zoro didn’t seem to get the tone and instead took a step closer to Sanji, growling like a dog.

“We’ll see whose entertainment, damn cook!” Zoro drew a sword and swung at Sanji, who dodged easily jumping backwards and landing on his hand to do a sweeping kick.   
Zoro didn’t dodge the attack and was swept off his feet literally. Sanji decided to take it as a chance to level the playing field and jumped on top of Zoro whilst he was down, pinning his arms. 

“Ha! Gotcha!” Sanji smirked looming over Zoro. Zoro struggled underneath him but didn’t try too hard. 

“Good to see you’re feeling better swirly-brow.” Zoro smiled, not caring about the situation. 

“Well they say laughter is the best medicine; laughing at you really made me feel better.” Sanji leered. “But I do miss seeing you as a woman, you had a wonderful figure.”   
“And I don’t now?” Zoro questioned rhetorically. Sanji didn’t seem to pick up on the sarcasm. 

“Well…” Zoro definitely picked up on that one. Sanji was complimenting him, in his own, indirect manner, but it was definitely a hit. Zoro was not about to let this situation slip away from him. He smiled the most devilish grin he could manage and wrapped his legs around Sanji’s waist. Sanji was shocked and let go of his arms, but Zoro used this against him, rolling him onto his back and holding him down. But Zoro knew Sanji’s legs held the most power and so he knelt on them successfully pinning him fully to the ground. 

“Say that again, shit-cook. You think I have a nice figure?” Sanji blushed deeply and turned his head away, but he still couldn’t avoid Zoro’s piercing stare. Zoro noticed his actions and smirked. “What’s wrong cook? Cat got your tongue?” He teased. “You look like a schoolboy with a crush, but then again, you always look like that pervert-cook.” Sanji blushed a hell of a lot darker when Zoro mentioned the word crush. And yet again, Zoro picked up on this, putting two and two together. It wasn’t hard, it obviously equalled five. “So who you got a crush on ero-cook? Nami? Robin? I thought you’ve always had a crush on them, why blush now, dartboard? Oh I bet it’s a guy! That’s why you’re blushing so much! Is it Usopp?”

Sanji rolled his eyes, Zoro really wasn’t getting it. Laying on the floor while the very man you had a crush on held your arms, sat on you and questioned your sexuality was a very unnerving experience. He blushed even more. 

“It is Usopp! You blushed again.” Zoro sat up and drew his eyebrows into a frown. “Don’t let me rain on your parade, but don’t you think Usopp is a little weak? Plus he has a girl back home doesn’t he?” 

“Hey, Usopp is not weak!” Sanji yelled. “He’s the best sniper I know!” Zoro sighed and stood up. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Zoro answered disappointedly. And he had a right to be! The guy he’s had a crush on for ages just admitted to liking someone else. Girls he can take, Sanji could flirt, compliment, or sleep with as many women he liked and Zoro would never have cared. Of course, he would be jealous, but he’d just say, it’s not his fault he’s straight. But a man. A man is a direct insult to Zoro, the fact that he chose Usopp over himself just makes it harder. 

Zoro couldn’t take it, but he had to, for Sanji. At that moment he was sure that Sanji would never love him, and he regretted every moment he spent fighting him and hating him, but he loved every second. Because from now on, he’ll never be able to look at him the same way. He’ll never be able to look at Usopp the same, and he will never be able to look at himself the same. 

Sanji sat up and leaned on his hands, he was looking down, almost ashamed.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone, It’s your business after all. But they’ll find out eventually, you know how nosy they can be.” Zoro whispered turning around and heading for the door. Sanji shot up and jumped at him, tackling him from behind. They hit the ground hard and Zoro kicked away. “What the hell cook?! I said I wouldn’t tell anyone!” Zoro shouted angrily. 

“It’s not Usopp.” 

“Sure it isn’t.” Zoro rolled his eyes. Sanji looked up and looked him directly in the eyes. 

“It is not Usopp.” He said flatly. Zoro looked into his pale blues eyes and saw his desperation, he was begging for him to believe him, and so he did. He has always had a weak spot for those eyes. 

“Okay, then who is it?” Sanji sighed, looked down at his feet and blushed, yet again, he couldn’t help himself, Zoro was staring at him directly in the eyes and he looked so sad. Sanji couldn’t stand to look at Zoro’s eyes like that. He took a deep breath and just went for it.

“Zoro, it’s you.” He paused. “Ever since you were a girl, even before you were a girl I felt this strange feeling…” Sanji was still talking, but yet again Zoro wasn’t listening. He just stared at him in shock, letting the first words sink in. “…and I’ve always known that I wasn’t 100% straight…” Zoro looked into his eyes, which were frantically searching for some kind of response either good or bad, but Zoro was expressionless. “…I think what I’m trying to say is…” Sanji was taking too long and Zoro could not wait any longer, so he took matters into his own hands.

Sanji gasped as Zoro stepped forwards and crashed their lips together. The kiss was fast and slow, perfect and imperfect, desperate and relaxed, confused and completely understood. It was two opposites drawn together, and it was completely wonderful. 

Sanji blushed a deep purple colour and reached around Zoro’s thick neck and broad shoulders, Zoro reached around Sanji’s thin waist and drew him into the kiss. Sanji moaned as his stomach flipped and his heart skipped. Zoro slipped his rough tongue into Sanji’s mouth and tasted the spices and flavours, and it was heavenly. Sanji melted into Zoro and couldn’t support his own weight any longer, he slid against his lover’s warm body and Zoro followed to the floor. 

Zoro continued to hold Sanji until their lungs practically burst and they could no longer breathe. They lay there on the floor panting for quite a long while before either of them spoke. 

“What I was trying to say, before you interrupted, was that, I think I love you, Zoro.” Zoro laughed.

“And I think I love you too, Sanji.” Zoro replied “But aren’t you glad I interrupted.” He teased. Sanji laughed and Zoro pulled him close and he rested his head on his chest, heard his heartbeat, and realised, that was the first time Zoro had ever used his name, and no doubt, it wouldn’t be the last, Sanji was glad that he would be able to hear Zoro’s rough voice say his name again. He leaned up and kissed him again, slower and more relaxed, and in that moment nothing else in the world mattered to either of them. Even the door barging open and Nami waltzing in. 

“EWWW!” She shouted and quickly ran out of the room. But neither Zoro nor Sanji gave a shit. The crew would find out eventually, and they had been waiting for this for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Hope you enjoyed it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> More Chapters to come!  
> 


End file.
